


Supportive Prompts

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: Gold Dust [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, SWAU, SuperSisters, Supportive Mom!Eliza, Supportive Wives AU, more tags to be added as prompts come in, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: A collection of prompts set in the SWAU (Supportive Wives AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also you guys can prompt me for this AU (supportive wives AU) prompts set in this au is welcomed. I have three already I'm working on, so send em my way if you'd like!
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Supportive wives: Alex comes out to Kara and Lena. And ofc they give her lots of hugs and stuff.

Alex paces in front of the apartment door.

She knows Kara has probably seen and heard her by now but respects her enough to let her continue to pace and just  _ think _ and she appreciates that. She’s thankful. What she has to say...well it’s a lot because it’s been on her mind a lot lately and she isn’t certain she could handle any given bad outcome.

Well- okay, it might sound a little ridiculous because her maybe, sort of, possibly coming out to her sisters? Who are married to each other? And women? It probably is ridiculous to think they wouldn’t accept her regardless. Not when Lena has been the one to pull her aside despite her bravado and tell her to talk because she needed it. Not when Kara is her alien sister.

The worst, she thinks, that could happen is the girl she sort of likes is someone they might not like. Or Kara being confused as to why it’s a bad thing, despite her experiences with homophobia, because her planet was one where it just didn’t matter the gender of your partner. She didn’t really experience the turmoil of what other people might think because it didn’t matter to her just whether or not Lena liked her back and her experiences with homophobic people since.

Still, she’s worried about what they might think.

If not that she’s maybe gay (she’s still working it out, and that’s okay), then that she denied herself of this truth for so long...doesn’t that make her not so brave anymore? Will they be disappointed she was so adamant she had to be straight because there’s a world ready to hurt anyone that’s not? Ready to kill anyone who’s not?

Perhaps that’s why she’s so scared. Not because they’ll think she’ll be lesser for being gay, they are not straight in the slightest too after all, but because they might think she’s not as strong as she tries to be. That she let fear guide her actions and cloud her vision from this, that maybe she doesn’t really understand her completely.

Lena and Kara mean so much to her, as do their opinions, she couldn’t handle it if they were disappointed in her. 

But she knows that if she can just say it to them she can talk to them, and she desperately needs to be lent an ear and advice by someone who DOES understand. She can’t do this alone because she’ll admit she’s not sure of how to accept herself in every aspect. She’s used to trying to force herself to change for the situations at hand. She just needs help, and that’s okay.

So she pulls some of her previous bravery before she started panicking in front of the door, and knocks twice and waits. Holds her breath. She just needs to know they’ll still love her and help her if she needs it because a hateful world has taught her she’s nothing but a sin...a bad person.

The door pulls open and she can hear light laughter, music in the background, and is met with Lena who wears one of Alex’s old band merch sweaters she thought she lost, dark sweats, and hair in a braid she guesses Kara has done. She gives a small smile as she lets out a breath.

“Alex!” Lena exclaims with a bright smile, stepping away from the door to pull her into a hug to which she instantly melts into.

There’s something so nice about the warming and loving hugs Lena gives, like things could just melt away. Kara gives those ones that could make anyone feel safe. It’s one of her favorite things, to get hugs from her sisters. Forehead kisses and late night sister cuddling while watching a movie are runner ups too.

When Lena gives her a last squeeze and pulls back, Alex is let in and the door is shut behind them. Her eyes search out Kara and find the Kryptonian with a plate of food at the small table, glasses set aside, and a paint-stained dinosaur onesie. It’s quite odd and cute she can’t help but let out a laugh moving to place a kiss on the top of Kara’s head.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” she apologizes.

Lena shakes her head and gestures to a chair at the table where a plate of food is waiting for her as she resumes her place next to Kara.

“Don’t worry. Sorry, we started a little early without you, Kara was quite hungry,” on cue Kara gives a grin despite the food in her mouth to which Alex can only roll her eyes at.

“Our little trash compactor,” she teases, earning a pout.

“Little?” Lena outright laughs, “That’s a good one. Little. Her appetite is not little.”

Alex can only let out a half-hearted laugh that makes her cringe. She wishes it sounded more genuine because now Kara’s brows are furrowed and her head is tilted. Kara can just tell. Lena seems to be struggling for a moment with a noodle, and Alex has to remind herself to eat something or she’ll look even more suspicious.

Dinner continues in the same manner. 

Small talk, catching up on everyone’s week, plans for the next movie or game night, visiting Eliza, and jokes in which Alex can’t really put more heart into because her brain just won’t shut off. Kara knows something is up because she’s constantly giving Alex a concerned look and she knows Lena is concerned too because every time she laughs at an unfunny joke or says something that doesn’t sound quite right her brows will tick upward for a split second. It’s subtle.

Eventually, the reality and weight of what she has to say presses on her chest again and she can’t bring herself to finish her food. It’s then that Kara speaks up.

“What did you want to tell us? You said over the phone you had something?”

Alex inhales sharply and has to take a moment to prepare herself. 

“Alex,” she looks up at Lena, eyes filled with concern, “you can tell us you know that, don’t you?”

Alex nods and lets out a small laugh.

“Yeah, no. I know I promise,” she gives a small smile, “I have to tell you something and I just...I don’t know if I can? You know? I don’t want you to think-”

Hands grasp hers, and chairs move so both Lena and Kara are pressed against her sides, hands wrapped around her to squeeze her reassuringly. It makes her smile for a moment that they move in sync like this, then she remembers what she wants to tell them. She feels anxious again, of course.

“You can tell us anything,” Lena says.

“Absolutely anything,” Kara agrees, “but take your time.”

So she does. She nods and sits there for a couple of minutes before she can speak.

“Vicky came back,” she feels Kara stiffen, Kara didn’t like the way Vicky left, “and wanted to grab lunch. I agreed because I still have some of her things, and we got to talking...I just- when I was in high school- was I dating her?”

Lena gives her a look, Kara looks like she needs clarification.

“It’s just- she said that the way we acted. Like we were kind of like you two? But not in love, dating, romantic, and that’s why she left. Because she got scared about being gay-”

“Alex-” Alex continues, slightly panicked.

“-and she said she was scared because it’s what she wanted but her parents didn’t accept that, you know? So she was rude, she yelled, she left, and- was I heartbroken? She said some things while we were talking that I agreed with and then-”

“Alex, please just take a-”

“She kissed me!” She blurts.

She’s met with silence so she continues with the memory of soft addicting lips against her own.

“S-she kissed me. I didn’t stop her...I think I- it wasn’t like kissing guys you knows? Guys are...okay, but I felt more from this kiss than I ever did with any guy and I just- I wish I'd known earlier. I wish I was stronger, I wish I was okay with myself, I wish I wasn’t-”

“Ashamed?” Lena asks softly.

Alex nods and cries, right into her hands. It doesn’t take but a second before she’s pulled into Kara’s chest who just rocks gently and she can feel Lena’s hands comb through her hair. They give her time to sober up, give her what she needs and she couldn’t be more thankful than she is now.

“Alex,” Lena speaks softly, “please took at me, sis?”

Alex does, furiously wiping at her eyes until Lena’s hands stop her own with a small sad smile.

“You know how my mother felt about me being gay,” Alex can feel the anger build at the memory of being told the awful things Lillian told Lena, “so I know how it feels to be brought up in a hurtful world. I also know how it feels to be loved for being me. You’re not weak, you’re so strong.”

“The strongest,” Kara agrees into her hair, still holding her sister.

“Exactly,” Lena nods, “you didn’t know until now, and that is perfectly okay. I knew from a young age, but not everyone does. There are women in their fifties and thirties just figuring that out, and that is okay.”

“B-but- I wasn’t-”

“Oh, Rao, Alex,” Kara frowns, setting her chin on Alex’s head, “being scared doesn’t mean you aren’t brave. Not knowing yourself fully yet doesn’t mean you aren’t brave. It just means you have to discover you. You know the best part?”

Alex moves her head to look into cerulean eyes that sparkle with hope.

“You don’t have to do it alone.”

“We will never let you be alone,” Lena promises.

“I-” she doesn’t know how to ask,  _ really? _

“Yes,” Kara confirms, tugging her back into a warm hug.

She receives two kisses to the top of her head. Kara relenting her release on her sister so Lena can pull her into a hug as well. Lena doesn’t let go, not for a very long time.

“I was scared you two would be disappointed…” She admits softly.

“Never,” Lena reassures, “I am the luckiest person in the world to have both a wife and the  **best** big sister I could ever ask for. I don’t want more, you make me proud to be me. Do you know that?”

“You’re the only reason I’ve ever felt like me,” Kara admits with a fond smile, “we could never be disappointed.”

A comfortable silence sets.

“...so who’s going to tell mom all her kids are gay?” She manages to joke after all of her tears are dried.

Lena snorts, Kara laughs so hard she falls out of her chair. No one thought about that.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the previous prompt as request with the addition of added fluff-
> 
> I was asked to write about Alex coming out to Eliza and her sisters being there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also you guys can prompt me for this AU (supportive wives AU) prompts set in this au is welcomed.  
> I have a growing list of prompts BUT AAAYYYY I love this AU so.

It takes Eliza less than a second to realize what this dinner is going to be about. She’s not sure if the others have guessed she knows, aside from Lena perhaps who knows she would because she was the one to slowly offer a place for Lena to come out to her in a way that didn’t overwhelm her.

Lena’s sexuality was what other people had often commented was the first time she had been given the problem of a non-straight child. Most times she got defensive, but never about Lena’s sexuality or defending how heterosexual she was, no. It was because people assumed it was a problem she had to deal with, cope with, and she thinks this is a misconception.

The sexuality of your child isn’t something you should have to come to terms with, it wasn’t supposed to be something that made your child stick out and the right to be something other than straight shouldn’t have to be fought for because it shouldn’t matter like it does. It shouldn’t matter because being straight has never mattered, it’s universally accepted. Eliza didn’t understand why being gay couldn’t be treated the same.

Well, she did, but she didn’t. She didn’t understand the hate for it.

There’s no touching story behind this, no story of how a gay relative made her realize how natural and loving people were. It’s not something she could write as a story and have it be turned into a movie. In fact, the subject of homosexuality was never touched at home when she was a child. She never knew it existed until she was out of the house.

Not because she was taught it was wrong, she was just never taught about it. She didn’t struggle with accepting it because by assuming there was, it meant she saw it as a problem. She didn’t.

It was as simple as this. A human who loved a human, (humans if you were poly), was a human in love. There was nothing complex about it. It was not hard to understand, at least not to her, but she had seen homophobia and seen it specifically placed towards her daughters. She wasn’t blind to it, she just didn’t understand why it had to exist, and the day Lena came out to her in tears begging her not to send her away because she liked girls, she understood that she needed to actively fight toxic things like homophobia.

Two house rules were in place still to this day.  
One- racist, homophobic, sexist, bigoted people couldn’t step foot inside.   
Two- During pride month, you had to help decorate the house and help with the Midvale float if you wanted to stay the night in the Danvers residence.

Pride had been celebrated for the past twelve years. Lena and Kara, if not in Midvale to help, would decorate their own places. Alex had never skipped on helping Eliza and whichever teen her mother had decided to mentor and offer her home up to as a safe haven prepare the Midvale float and wear rainbow war paint. Kara always showed up, even at the last minute, to ride said float with the local LGBT+ high school group.

Lena had begun the tradition of hiring security to keep violent protestors away whether or not she could be there.

Aside from all of this, and her LGBT+ supportive environment she raised the girls in, and despite Alex having been the one to help her reassure Lena she would be loved forever and as long as whoever she married treated her right- they would be loved too, there was still the matter of what _this_ dinner was going to be about.

At first, she didn’t understand, and after thinking about- it for a moment perhaps she needed to do some of her own self-discovery eventually, but -she realized that she hadn’t ever struggled with the world like her daughters did. She saw how they did, how they coped, but she never struggled with it personally like they had.

So she never let herself blame Alex for taking as long as she did to realize she might not be straight. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was less about her (and she feels awful for having to have realized this because it never should have been) and more about how other people treated Alex, talked to her, and ingrained it in her that this wasn’t who she should be.

Eliza takes her part in it, because when it happened she said nothing, and she owns up to having a hand to play because she never realized what it did. She never realized she had assumed Alex would be straight, not until Vicky. She hadn’t realized that maybe she had done damage by just assuming instead of picking up on what was said and teaching Alex even if she wasn’t straight it was okay, rather than just not saying it.

So she understands. She can even understand why Alex had been acting so...distant and scared the past few months. She had a right to be and Eliza couldn’t blame her for not telling her she’d come to the same realization she had after Alex’s night out with Vicky before college. What Alex has to tell her shouldn’t be said because she wants to know, it should be said because Alex wants to tell her and feels both safe and comfortable enough to do it.

So she isn’t upset it’s taken so long.

She’s proud Alex has found part of herself and is willing to tell her because it’s not about her. It’s about Alex, her daughter, who is a human being.

So she knows how difficult it is for Alex to speak about anything personal, she doesn’t mind cooking her daughter's favorite meal or tea and claiming she was just craving it to set her at ease. Nor does she mind claiming the stack of action movies on the coffee table are ones she’s heard Alex talk about and wanted to try watching and thought since they were over it was a great idea for some family time.

So she sets about it.

Raspberry Lemon Tea (she doesn’t understand why her kids like it but okay), Pineapple Bacon pizza, and Lemon Cake for later, (Lena’s recipe, because damn can her daughter bake and Alex adores it).

It’s just as she’s finished icing cake that the knocks come from the door.

She pauses, with a smile, and wipes her hands before strolling towards the door. She counts to ten to give them time to breathe before the air grows unintentionally thick until Alex either speaks about what she wants to or decides that another time is appropriate. She doesn’t mind if Alex decides to wait.

She turns the knob, opens the door and finds herself smiling at the sight.

They’re all dressed in pajamas- she must have missed the information that they were staying the night but she doesn’t mind -and she’s entirely amused. Lena’s wearing a pair of black sweats and a long sleeve shirt, Kara wearing a penguin onesie herself, and then there’s Alex who seemingly steals Kara’s penguin pajama pants and a rubber duck t-shirt with a Leather Jacket pulled over her shoulders.

She can’t stop herself from covering her mouth so she _won’t_ laugh as all three girls turn to her and look like they’ve been caught red-handed.

“Oh my girls,” Eliza grins.

What she’s met with next is something she didn’t think would happen so quickly.

“I’m gay,” Alex quickly exclaims in a panicked voice.

Eliza blinks, her silence taken the wrong way because Alex’s head and shoulders drop. She fidgets with her hands, and Lena gives her mother a look that shakes her from her thoughts. It’s one begging her to say something.

Alex speaks first.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” it’s so quiet and dejected, her heart hurts.

“Oh Alexandra,” her eyes prickle with tears, Alex looks up as her face is gently cupped, “my oldest. Our sun, our strength.”

Alex looks like she’s ready to crack, even as Kara’s places a hand to the small of her back and Lena squeezes her hand. They work as a unit, the three of them, comforting each other and just living their lives so entwined. She’s proud of the sisters the married couple are to Alex and the kind of sister Alex is to them.

“You don’t have to say sorry,” Eliza admits with a smile, “it’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I- I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“I am disappointed, but not in you,” she reassures, “I’m disappointed in a world that let you believe I would be. I’m disappointed in myself for letting you believe I would be, but I will never _ever_ be disappointed in the kind of person you are or want to love. So long as they treat you right, I will love them.”

“Mom…” Her oldest lets out a broken sob, leaning forward to press her head into her mother’s shoulder.

Eliza lets her as her arms snake around her, just to hold her tight. To give the same kind of motherly love she used to and still does when things are tough, when they’re almost hopeless, and when any of them just needs it. Needs her. Needs each other. She will give them all of her warmth if she can.

Her cheek presses into the top of Alex’s head as she gently sways back and forth.

“I can’t promise you I won’t hide a body though if they dare to hurt you,” she whispers.

She can feel Alex’s shoulders shake with a quiet laugh.

“That makes two of us,” Kara sighs out as she moves forward encircling them with her arms. Alex’s back presses into her front.

“The less I know, the less I can tell the police,” is all Lena comments but doesn’t move.

A grin forms on Lena’s lips as a laugh Alex reaches towards her, pulling her in to be sandwiched between herself and Eliza. She’s small enough it works, and Alex can’t help but laugh for a few minutes.

Once her laughter subsides, her forehead is pressed against Lena’s own, and Eliza smiles at the sight. In another world, one where Lena doesn’t grow up with Alex, she feels the two have higher walls around each other. Maybe they’d be a little too similar in that world.

“You make messes and don’t know how to clean them,” Lena speaks barely audible, “you couldn’t hide a body to save your life.”

It’s less than a second that a slobbery kiss is placed against Lena’s cheek and Alex has slipped out of Kara’s embrace to bolt inside.

“Alex!” Is screeched as Eliza lets out a soft laugh and moves to let Lena inside to catch her sister who is bolting up the steps.

“No running in the house Lena!” Alex tries as Lena reaches the bottom of the stairs.

“You’re running right now!”

“To get away from you!”

“You licked me!”

“I kissed you!”

 _“ALEXANDRA DANV-”_ Lena’s cut off by the sound of a bedroom door being shut.

Fortunately for Lena, there’s no proper working lock on the door.

“I love you all,” Eliza manages to speak despite the yelling, to Kara who’s pulled her inside and shut the door.

She’s awarded a wide grin.

“We love you too.”

There’s a pause before-

“Was that a marker, Lena?!”

“Yes- Ow!”

“Clumsy much?”

“I stubbed my toe, I’m dying!”

A loud snort can be heard. Perhaps Lena is a little dramatic, but Alex loves her all the same, and Eliza couldn’t love any of them less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWAU funfact-  
> Lena's contact name in Alex's phone is "Lean" because she can't say Lena's name right via text after having one too many drinks.  
> "Leaaaaan, i need help." "LEAN WHERE ARE MY SHOES???" "Lean ily"
> 
> WELP apparently now I refer to Lena, Kara, and Alex as the SuperSisters. I think it's fitting. So is "Soft sisters" and "Supportive sisters"
> 
> Also I am half awake writing again but I love these four though SO OKAY.


	3. The orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to do Eliza Reacting to Lena’s engineering skills and building the orb™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly getting to the prompts for this I hadn't done. I apologize.
> 
> Is there anyone still interested in this?
> 
> Prompts are open at:  
> Main blog: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/  
> Supergirl/Corp side blog: https://zhiusluthr.tumblr.com/

Eliza is stunned.

The first time she sees it, she didn't think much of it at first. It was initially just a yellow light that lit up Karas room. She assumed Kara had switched her nightlight for the secondary, having had troubles sleeping in complete darkness since she arrived. 

She paid no mind to what created the light, as long as Kara was okay. If her daughter was comfortable...did it matter? She wouldn't force her to sleep in the dark. Who would?

Kara had spent far too long in the dark, in space, and Eliza felt a need to keep her from it. At least until she was ready to face it. Little did she know that for years to come Kara would find herself sleeping with a dim light somehow. Years from now, little did she know, she and Alex both would be helping  _ Lena _ design light that would bring back a familiar feeling of a lost planet.

The next time, however, that Eliza’s eyes set on it. Lena is sitting at the table fidgeting with this white ball, unscrewed, two halves and practically gutted, and focused intently. It had been long enough that she’s learned their youngest addition to their small family of three (bringing them to a total of four precious people) did not like her focus to be broken.

She’s never rude about it, but it’s obvious it frustrates her. The oldest Danvers has some ideas as to why, and honestly? Every answer makes her want to write a strongly worded letter to Lillian Luthor with unfavorable words. She never does. For Lena’s sake.

So Eliza stands there quietly watching her dau-  _ Lena’s _ ingenuity shine. 

When Lena twists it shut, when it comes to life in a swirl of red and yellow before red is the primary color, Eliza’s brows rise in surprise. She’s shocked by not only how involved it becomes the more she watches, but how dedicated Lena is.

Lena grumbles over it not being the right tone of red, over it not looking like she’s envisioned, but she never gives up. She keeps pushing.

Eliza watches long enough with pride feeling her chest when she realizes  _ who _ it’s for, that Lena is giving Kara something she never could, she gets the gist of the idea. While she never says anything she certainly can tell Lena has a lack of proper tools. So later, when the girls are in bed, when Alex thinks she’s sneaky as she tiptoes towards Kara’s room for comfort.

Eliza looks over The Orb, as she calls it, and orders three different toolkits. Extra wiring. If Lena is confused a few days later with boxes stacked in front of her door, Eliza will claim she didn’t see. She doesn’t know. For years to come, she’ll stick with her story that Santa thought she deserved it. In the middle of summer.

If Eliza smiles as she watches both Kara and Alex listening to Lena as she presents it finished, no one sees it. She hides her smile.

She does, however, make a note to find an advanced class to help hone the skills she saw. For Lena. She does manage to catch Lena alone one day and confess how impressed and proud she is. That she doesn’t have to hide herself.

If Lena cries into her arms, thanking her for being  _ proud _ , they don’t tell anyone else.

Years later, it gets more complex. It projects galaxies, familiar to Kara, from images the Kryptonian has drawn. More importantly, it projects Rao, and that’s where the red comes from. It comes from Rao. It’s nothing to worry about, Eliza had worried, it’s enough of a gentle reminder that he is still out there somewhere.

It’s enough, when Kara is barely crawling forward, to remind her she doesn’t have to forget what her own galaxy looked like. It reminds Kara it was made out of understanding, and adapted with love into something tangible of her old world. Lena never stops adapting it as time continues. It might just be the one thing that will survive with them well until their fifties.

Eliza often finds herself thinking of it as an extension of Lena just as much as Kara’s lost world. A comfort for Kara when her wife isn’t able to be there, by her side.

Eliza tells her just as much.

“She loves it because it’s part of you,” she only smiles when Lena looks from Kara to their mother over a bowl of fruit with a lazily raised brow, “it’s comforting to her.”

When Lena turns back to watch her wife spin it in her hands with a pleasant smile, Eliza does too. Her smile softens further if that was at all possible. Lena turns back and grins. Eliza smiles back with a fond chuckle.

“I’m glad she has it,”  _ has me. _

Eliza hums.

“Mom?” Eliza hums again at the question, she continues to chop lettuce, “I love you. Thank you, for everything.”

Eliza stops, setting her knife down long enough to lean forward- Lena gets the hint, so she does too -and kiss her daughter’s forehead in reassurance. The Luthors in some way stopped wanting Lena, but Eliza finds herself being unable to stop loving her daughter.

“I love you too, sweetie.”

After all, her love will never end for her children.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, it is a prompt, set before You Were Always There.  
> Sequel is in the works, in the meantime prompt me or say hi if you want.
> 
> I was gone this past week or I would have finished prompts up then I APOLOGIZE.
> 
> Also this may not be that great because I am half awake writing this skdjfh but anyways I love Alex (aka best big sis)
> 
> Also there is a story to the paint stained dinosaur onsie.


End file.
